Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 18)
Chapter 18 is the eighthteeh chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "The Forbidden Shore and The Zoo". Plot (Meanwhile in a alien ship) *Beny: Boss, where are we going? *The Boss: We are getting more fish. *Beny: The place next is the abandon Forbidden Shore, it lasted many years ago since the Cape Adare Hut. Someone is burred there. But the houses will be killed with fire. *The Boss: Sure thing Beny. You captured every penguin for years. *Beny: Interesting. The emperor penguin chicks are next. (The Alien Ships move on around the ocean. In the mountains on a cave, the penguins were covered in snow and cleaning their body.) *Rio: Wow, what a mess. My hat is safe. *Manny: My map! I can't believe it's ruined. I made it with rocks. *Nestor: I know the cold is dangerous. *Manny: Man, i'm done. *clean his map up by wiping it* I'm drawing another one. *Manny used a rock to remake his map of Antarctica* Done. *Phoenix: Where are we? *Manny: We were here. The wind just went big and strong. *Mumble: So, we are going to continue our quest. *Phoenix: Yes, we have to. *Raul: At least, the snowstorm is gone. *Manny: Now since i fixed the map. This is where we are. *Phoenix: Yes. We need to keep moving. *Lombardo: We should just focus on the quest. *Phoenix: When we get to the large cliff, there is no turning back. We must all jump and go all the way to the states to try and get the fish supply restored. *Manny: It's dangerous. Most alien ships are there, looking for fish. *Phoenix: We must take chances and risk our lives to saves the others. *Manny: We should get going. *Phoenix: Yes, let's go. *Lombardo: Where's Lovelace? *Nestor: Sometimes a brave penguin will just slip away to die. *Rinaldo: Do you think he went to a happy place? *Lombardo: Probably. *Mumble: No, no. i think he went this way. (They arrived at the forbidden shore to see fog around here in a abandon place) *Mumble: Come on, let's go. *Phoenix: I agree. Let's go. *Manny: Now this place is decent. We have no humans around here. Can't even see a thing. *Phoenix: I agree, but we should still be cautious. *Manny: Now, we have buildings that are abandoned. *Phoenix: I'm beginning to pick up on the presence of someone here other than us. (In the Forbidden Town) *Manny: Wow. Look at all the buildings. *Phoenix: Yeah, we are not alone out here. I'm picking up the presence of another body, and it's alive. *Manny: No. We don't need those things. *Phoenix: Need I remind you, I've got a special ability that allows me to sense the presence of other people alive other than just us. *Manny: Leave the bones alone. They are animal bones in the snow. *Phoenix: I know. I see the animal bones here. *Mumble: Lovelace! Lovelace! *Ramón: He's not here! *Rio: We can't find him. *Manny: This place is foggy to see. It's abandoned. Everyone died. *Phoenix: No. It's just the place being banded like Boeing. *Rio: Forget Boeing. Let's search for Lovelace. *Phoenix: In fact, why did we even start talking about Boeing when we should be looking for Lovelace? *Rio: We don't care about Boeing. Let's just move on. *Phoenix: Right. *Ramón: The buildings are broken. Stay away from them. *Phoenix: Isn't that obvious? *Rio: Yes. *Phoenix: Ok, then. *Manny: This is getting foggy out there. *Phoenix: Geez, where is Lovelace? *Mumble: I don't know. *Phoenix: I hope nothing bad happened to him. *Manny: Yeah. He will be okay. *Phoenix: I'm only picking up faint signs of him still being alive. *Manny: *drop the bones* No! Enough. We can continue now. *Rio: Alright. Mumble can look for Lovelace. *Phoenix: We go by the penguin motto, "Never swim alone," which means we stay together. *Rio: Yeah. *Phoenix: So we must look for Lovelace together, and be wary about what may happen. *Manny: It may be at the buildings. *Phoenix: I hope you're right. *Mumble: Where is he? (Phoenix tries calling out for Lovelace) *Phoenix: No sign. (In the broken building) *Mumble: Lovelace! Are you there? *Phoenix: I hope we find him. *Rio: You don't need to shout out. *Manny: No one is inside. No need to scream. *Phoenix: I'm beginning to worry about Lovelace. *Manny: With those skeleton things. I don't know where they came from. Even fron a dinosaur. *Phoenix: I think some of them came from penguins. *Manny: All i see is junk. It's garbage out there. *Phoenix: Only if the aliens knew we existed, none of this trash would be here. *Raul: Yeah. Even with the junk stuff. *Phoenix: And we would be cared for if the aliens knew we exist. *Manny: Those bones are even sharpy. *Phoenix: Yeah, need to be careful around them. *Mumble: At least, we're on a hill. *Phoenix: Brother, even so, we must still be cautious. *Nestor: With the strong things around. *Phoenix: I know, amigo. *Lombardo: It's too hard to see Lovelace around. *Phoenix: I just wish I knew where he is. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions